A Collection of Naruto Oneshots
by xxToxicxLovestormxx
Summary: SamiDarlings's fic request: When one truly dwells upon it, is art eternal, or is it instantaneous? Can it only be one or other? And this is the dilemma that will bother our dear Sasori for the rest of his days. Rated K :Still taking requests.
1. Intro

Hello my lovelies! I've decided that since I've been _totally _lacking inspiration, I'll let you give it to meh!!! Yayness, right? Hehe. Ok, so here's the deal. In reviews you'll give me a story plot line for any character pairings, or if you don't want one, that's ok, just let me know who'll be in the story. Give me like a summary of what you _want _to happen in the story, then I'll do it! Yeeeee! I'll go through the requests and pick out the ones I think I'll be able to do. Here's the requirements:

Acceptable:

-all ratings K-M

-all genres i.e. romance, tragedy, angst etc.

-songfic (I choose the song, sorry.)

-pairings that are popular i.e. SasuSaku, NaruHina, PeinKonan etc.

-yoai (boy/boy)

-het (boy/girl)

-OC's~!

Not Acceptable

-YURI!!! (girl/girl)

-unpopular pairings ( Just plain weird pairings you don't normally see like SasoIno or ItaHina)

-I **DO NOT **write family fics (Sorry, just soooo not happening.)

-alternate universe (it's taking place during whatever time period Naruto's in, damn it!)

I really hope this works, I know I'll have fun with it. OH! One more thing. You absolutely _**must **_have a fanfiction account so I can contact you if I do your request, or, leave me your e-mail.

OKIES! I am _officially _taking request….**NOW!!!**

~! if you do want me to do your made up character, e-mail me his/her profile at either my e-mail (on my profile) of on a PM.


	2. Lose Control

**Summary: **"A-aniki… Please make it stop." Deadly red eyes narrowed, "If I cut you down to a thing I can use, I fear there'll be nothing good left of you." Rated T+ Uchihacest Songfic

**A/n: **This is quietBlood's fic request. I do have to say sorry for taking such a long time to finally post it, I just finished last night… It's sooo hard to write yaoi/Uchihacest, especially since I'm not that into either of them.

Buuut, it was a special request, so here it is!

The song used is "Lose Control" by one of my personal favorite bands, Evanescence. I really suggest you listen to the song while reading; it's a lot better if you do.

Things to know before reading:

**Song Lyrics**

"Speaking"

"_Speaking the Song Lyrics"_

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Lose Control**

Itachi's eyes fluttered open at the sound of soft knocking. Slowly, he sat up, glancing through the dark to his bedroom door. "Who is it?" he asked, sliding off his bed to walk over to the sound of shuffling.

"Aniki, its Sasuke."

**You don't remember my name**

**I don't really care**

Dark brows knit together as the famed thirteen-year-old opened his door, looking down at his brother with a slight scowl on his lips. "What's wrong?"

The young Sasuke looked down in shame, wringing the black and blue plush blanket he slept with in his hands. Hesitantly, he looked up, meeting his brother's gaze, and simply said, "I had a nightmare."

**Can we play the game your way?**

**Can I really lose control?**

Itachi stepped to the side, allowing the young boy passage into his room, closing the door behind him. He flicked the lights on, watching his younger brother crawl into his small, twin-sized bed. He moved toward him, sitting at the foot of the mattress.

Sasuke looked up with adoring dark eyes, a tiny smile on his thin lips. "Nii-san, I don't wanna go back to sleep."

**Just once in my life**

**I think it's be nice**

With a curt nod, Itachi scooted up to the head of his bed, pulling Sasuke in between his legs, having Sasuke lean back into his chest. He rested his chin on Sasuke's head, arms sliding securely around the younger boy's waist.

"Do you want to play a game, otouto?"

**Just to lose control,**

**Just once**

A small gasp of delight slipped pass Sasuke's lips, and he looked up to his aniki, grinning. "Yes!" he squealed.

Itachi smirked, moving his head next to Sasuke's ear, chin on the young boy's shoulder, and pulled him closer. Quietly, he whispered, "This is a very special game, otouto, you can't tell anyone."

**With all the pretty flowers**

**In the dust**

Sasuke shivered as Itachi's breath grazed the sensitive skin below his ear, and nodded. "I promise, aniki, I won't tell anyone! But what if okaa-chan or otou-san hears?"

Chuckling deviously, Itachi reached around, taking Sasuke's chin in his thumb and index finger. He turned the raven-haired boy's head to the side, so that a side of his face was facing him. _"Mary had a lamb…His eyes black as coals."_

Sasuke's onyx eyes widened in confusion, he wasn't quite sure why his brother was acting so strange, but he couldn't _honestly _say he didn't _like_ the change.

"_If we play very quiet, my lamb, Mary never has to know," _Itachi breathed, leaning in closer to his younger brother.

Sasuke whimpered, a small blush staining his ivory cheeks a rich red color. The grip on his blankie tightening, and his gaze wavering over to the door, where he could see light flooding in through the cracks. He turned to look back up to his brother and timidly said, "Aniki…Why are you acting so weird?"

A dark frown marred Itachi's features, the lines under his eyes deepening. He pulled his head away from Sasuke's, sending him a somber glare, the stated, _"Just once in my life, I think it'd be nice just to lose control…Just once."_

Sasuke's eyes widened further, and he pulled back, staring up into Itachi's vacant smoky-grey eyes, eyes that betrayed none of their owner's inner turmoil.

"What the hell's going on in here?" Fugaku, Itachi and Sasuke's father, asked, bursting through the door. He sent a glare at his eldest son, recognizing the annoyance appearing in Itachi's usually void glare.

Itachi casually poked Sasuke's forehead, giving him a smile that screamed, "Do **not **tell **anyone**." He looked at his father, eyes vacant once again, and said, "I was giving Sasuke training advice."

Fugaku frowned, confused. "At this time of the night? Ridiculous. Get to bed, both of you." he growled.

Simultaneously, Itachi and Sasuke said. "Hai, otou-san."

With that, Fugaku nodded and left the room.

"Get to bed, Sasuke," Itachi ordered leaving no room for argument. He walked his younger sibling to the door, standing under the door frame.

Sasuke nodded, and started to walk down the hall when Itachi reached out, grabbing his shoulder.

Slowly, Sasuke turned, his gaze captured by Itachi's Sharingan. Sasuke's jaw dropped as he watched the pin wheels twirl, sucking him into a red and black world he didn't know.

His air supply was slowly being cut off when he saw it was Itachi's hand causing the suffocation. Helplessly, he clawed and squirmed in Itachi's grasp, whimpering in pain and fear, "A-aniki... please…s-stop…"

Deadly red eyes narrowed as Itachi spoke, _"If I cut you down to a thing I can use,"_ he paused, watching as Sasuke's struggles ceased almost immediately. _"I fear there'll be nothing good left of you."_

Suddenly, Sasuke was back in the hall way, in front of Itachi's now closed door, panting heavily. He stared in wide-eyed wonder at the door, shocked about what his own brother had just put him through. It was almost too much to handle in one night, and he had half a mind to barge into Itachi's room and demand an explanation, but rather than doing so, he turned in the direction of his room and started walking, blankie in hand.

* * *

**A/n: **HOLY SHIT NUGGETS!!!

Ok, so it's done, aaaaand my fingers hurt, aaaand my lap is on FIYA!!! (I have a laptop)

I hope it was at least **decent**, I, personally, hate it. Ugh, poop.

Feedback is not required, but is **always **welcome! Please point out any and all errors; I don't have spell check, nor a beta. (Looking for one! Any volunteers?) I am still taking request sooo...Yep.

So, yeah, thanks for reading! Till next time.

Ja.


	3. Of Fireworks and Contemplations

**Summary: **When one truly dwells upon it, is art eternal, or is it instantaneous? Can it only be one or other? And this is the dilemma that will bother our dear Sasori for the rest of his days. Rated K

**A/n**: Well, I was gone for **far **too long, but I am back, and I've got another story for you wonderful peeps. This is based off of SamiDarlings request. I hope you enjoy, it's just something quick. =)

Things to know before reading:

"Speaking"

…_Thinking…_**OR**_…Flashback…_

_Bon Appétit!_

* * *

**Of Fireworks and Contemplations**

It was not unusual for the blonde Akatsuki member to wander off at random times, yet this was happening more and more often, and his partner, Sasori, was becoming more and more concerned each time it happened. Now, that is not to say that Sasori particularly **cared** about what his teammate was up to in the wee hours of the morning, but that did not mean that it did not pique his curiosity. So, curiosity getting the better of him one night, or morning, whatever you would prefer to call it, Sasori followed Deidara when he decided to go for his midnight stroll.

Sasori followed from a safe distance, stepping carefully so as not to break any twigs or crunch any leaves. If he were still human he would have shivered, for it was unusually cold for the spring time, but he did not, he was no longer human.

After quite some time, Deidara stopped at the edge of a cliff, standing completely still, head tilted so he faced the sky. The wind picked up just then, shifting Deidara's long, blonde hair, brushing over the tall blades of grace around his feet. The stars twinkled brightly, dancing as they had for all eternity. A smirk touched Sasori's lips, _Yet another example of how beauty is eternal._

It was quiet, even for the night, and neither Deidara nor Sasori moved, or made a single sound. One did not simply because he was enjoying the night and one because he did not want to give away his position.

_So, this is what the child does every night, enjoys the scenery, _Sasori rolled his eyes, _I should have figured that he was not up to anything interesting._

Suddenly, Deidara moved, springing forward off of the cliff in one quick movement, before disappearing.

Sasori's eyes widened and he moved toward the place where Deidara had stood, wondering why his partner had suddenly decided to throw himself off a cliff, when out of nowhere a giant bird appeared in the sky, a dark figure on top of it. Sasori quickly found his hiding spot once again, and watched as the blonde shinobi threw clay into the sky, which exploded the same way fireworks did, bright and colorful. He watched in silent awe as piece of clay after piece of clay exploded in the air. Red. Blue. Pink. Purple. Green. Rainbow. Any color one could think of flashing for just a split second, taking the form of a flower, a star or simply waterfalling in the sky. It was utterly, painstakingly beautiful. Never before had he seen anything this beautiful in his life.

No, that was a lie. He had, when he was a very young child. His mother and father had taken him to one of the annual festivals Sunagakure held, and there had been dancers, games, and fireworks nearly as beautiful as the ones he was watching right now. Sudden warmth filled him, and his heart fluttered. He frowned and placed his cold, wooden hand over his chest, feeling the steady beat of his heart, and remembered, all those long years ago, the feel of his ear against his mother's chest, listening and feeling her heart beat to the same exact rhythm of his.

Dark brown eyes focused on the exploding clay again, watching Deidara truly enjoy himself, and for the life of him, he could not understand why, but then, he remembered something the blonde had said earlier. _"Art is a bang. It's quick, and doesn't last forever, but it will never be forgotten no matter how short it is, hn."_

After that, they had a long debate on whether art was eternal or quick, a bang, like these fireworks, and Sasori had stood by his views, and yet, here he was, reconsidering them. Was it possible that art could be brief, short-lived, and still be as meaningful as an eternal piece of art? Of course not, it was impossible.

Unless…

What if suddenly seeing something beautiful, then it being taken away in a moment's notice, left the **same **impression as seeing something forever? And what if what Deidara had said about seeing something forever would become boring was true? Was that a possibility? Yet maybe, eternal art and sudden art tied together in a way that it just had for him? When you see something briefly, you can associate it with another something, making **that **eternal.

Sasori shook his head, he was pondering this **far** too much, then he noticed that the fireworks were gone, and Deidara was now sitting on his clay bird, hovering in the air with a wide grin plastered on his lips. He shook his head, smirking in the young man's general direction; _You may be onto something there, Deidara. _With that last thought, he turned, moving into the forest again, walking back towards the camp they'd made, arriving there quickly. He leaned against a tree, watching the sky for a short while, and sure enough, Deidara came soon after, quickly settling into his sleeping area.

It was quiet again, save for the rustling of the forest and the whisper of the wind, and Sasori found himself slowly falling asleep, dreaming of exploding clay and tender, motherly embraces.

* * *

**A/n**: I almost continued it after that, but I think that was a good place to leave it. =)

Reviews, of course, are always welcome, as are flames, I need the criticism. I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading, and don't forget to leave behind a request.

Ja.


End file.
